Saving Grace
by AudreyBear
Summary: Toni Stark thought she could never love again. Between the sleepless nightmare filled nights, and the memories of a lonesome childhood. Her heart is left cold, and bitter, but when a blonde haired hero rents a room for a while she finds her heart unthawing. However she needs more help then she realizes. Can captain America be her saving Grace? (Female Tony Stark.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Antonia Ella Stark woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why she awoke, she just did. She was afraid and she didn't know why she was afraid, she just was. Something bad was happening. She listened and heard shouting. Her parents fighting again. She picked up her Captain America figurine and clambered out of her bed. She was five. She padded silently across the room and opened the door. She walked down the hallway and stopped when she reached the stairs. She could here everything her parents were saying._

_ "I hate it! I hate it!" her mother was screaming, "You leaving me all alone with Antonia all day while you go out and party!"_

_ "Well I didn't even want a baby!" her father hollered back. Antonia's heart dropped into her stomach. She wasn't really surprised thought, she had always known her father didn't really love her. Her mommy loved her thought. She told herself. Mommys always love their babies, right?_

_ "I didn't either!" her mother yelled back. Antonia was cold. She was numb. My mommy doesn't love me, my daddy doesn't love me. Nobody loves me. Antonia turned and rushed back to her room. She sat in her bed. Tears dripped onto the carpet. She looked down at the Captain America figurine in her hand. Her father loved Captain America. He never shut up about him. He loved him more than he loved her._

_ "I hate you!" she sobbed throwing the toy at the wall. It shattered when it hit and the pieces dropped to the ground. She layed back down and sobbed into her pillow. Nobody came to check on her. Antonia was alone._

"Mam? Mam? Time to wake up. Are you awake?" The voice of JARVIS interrupted her dreams and pulled her from sleep. She stretched yawning.

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dream stood out in her mind quite vividly it was a dream she had quite often. The night she cried her heart out. Toni had never cried since. She slid out of bed, and crossed the room to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. She quickly changed in the bathroom. She stared at herself for a long time in the mirror. She hair was shoulder length, messy, brown, lime it couldn't decide whether to be curly or straight. Her brown eyes stared back at her. Underneath them were dark bags. a small crease between her eyebrows showed her worry.

"Mam, it's been a week since you slept the whole night through, that adds up to seventy two hours of sleep."

"Shut up Jarvis," commanded Toni weakly, "I'm fine."

"As you wish mam, oh and there's someone at the door."

"Ok," Toni replied exiting the bathroom just as the doorbell rung. She walked to the front door and opened the door. The person standing there knocked the air out of her. Captain America. Tony wanted to jump up and down screaming like a girl at a Justin Beaver concert. However she was Toni, and Toni didn't show emotion.

"Can I help you?" she asked dryly raising an eyebrow. Captain America looked around nervously.

"Is Howard Stark here?" he asked. Toni laughed.

"Sorry Capsicle, you missed him. He's been dead for a while." Captain's face crumpled.

"Oh," he said. "Well who are you?"

"Toni, Toni Stark."

"Stak?" repeated Captain hopefully.

"Yeah Stark. Now is their anything else I can help you with? Because I honestly don't like you and I have things to do." Toni knew she wasn't lying, sorta. She truthfully disliked Captain america for, well having her father's love. She did kind of admire him though, after all he was her childhood hero.

"I uh.. well just read this!" said Captain flustered. He shoved a letter into Toni's hands. Toni sighed. It was the heavy old parchment kind.

"Come in," she said opening the door. Captain America sat awkwardly on the couch while Toni read the letter.

_ Dear Steve, I am so proud of you and your work. If you ever visit New York you have a place to stay at my house. you have my word you will always be welcome._

_ Sincerely Howard Stark,(and Family)_

"So, you need a place to stay," muttered Toni. Her heart felt heavy as she re-read the letter.

"Uhh, yeah just for a couple of weeks." Toni sighed.

"Fine." Captain's smile was very wide.

"Thank you so much!" he said shaking Toni's hand.

"Yeah, Yeah let me show you to your new bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What am I doing here? Steve asked himself. Howard probably doesn't even live here anymore. he glanced up at the building. Stark Tower. Okay Howard probably still lived here. He rang the doorbell. Several minutes passed. Maybe he's not home I'll come back later. Thought Captain America. Just as he turned to leave the door opened. It wasn't Howard.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman standing at the door. Steve's opened his mouth and closed it again. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was messy and brown. Her brown eyes deep dark and mysterious. Short, and muscular. She was unusual thought. There were bags under her eyes, and a faint blue glow from her shirt.

"Is Howard Stark here?" he asked nervously. He thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes, but decided he must have imagined it because the woman gave a harsh laugh.

"Sorry Capsicle you missed him, he's been dead for a while."

'shoot' thought Captain America, his heart sinking but all he said was,

"Oh, who are you?"

"Toni, Toni Stark." Tony what an unusual name for a girl, wait did she say Stark?

'Stark?"

"Yeah Stark, now is there anything else I can help you with because I honestly do not like you and I have things to do."

Wow, fiery thought Captain America, but I need a place to stay.

"Just read this," he said shoving the letter into her hands. She stared down at it with raised eyebrows.

"Come in," she said opening the door wider. Her house was very nice and Steve sat awkwardly on the couch, as she read the letter. Her face showed no emotion, but the crease between her eyebrows became more defined. Captain America wanted to reach over and smooth the crease out with his thumb. To hug her and tell her everything would be okay... wait what was he thinking? He had just met her. Besides she looked like the kind of person who knew twenty different ways to kill you with a spoon. The woman sighed and put the letter down on the coffee table.

"So you need a place to stay?"

"Uh, yeah it just for a couple of weeks."

"Fine," Steve grinned. Yes! He thought. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Thank You so much!"

"Yeah, yeah let me show you to your room."


End file.
